This invention relates to a control apparatus for the operational characteristics of a supercharger in an internal combustion engine, that is, for controlling the supercharging characteristics of the engine, chiefly used for a vehicle such as a motorcycle or the like.
In general, it is desirable to be able to control the operational characteristics of a supercharger. That is, the supercharging characteristics should be freely, manually changeable. Accordingly, the output characteristics of the engine can be changed freely in accordance with a user's or driver's desire. For instance, it is desirable to be able to select at will the operation of a motorcycle as either a sports or racing type or as a family or cruising type.